love starts with aria
by janevi
Summary: This is a new plot of pokemon in this story ash is not dumb and dense.he is mature. Unlike animie ash and aria has no chemistry.but in this story I will pair them. after meeting ash aria got a little crush on can she make him her….? Read the story to know further...


Hi this is my very first fanfiction and its all my hope that you will llike it…

This is a new plot of this story ash is not dumb and dense.

Unlike animie ash and aria has no chemistry. but in this story I will pair them.

after meeting ash aria got a little crush on him. can she make him her….? Read the story to know further...

age :: ash: 19

aria: 20

bonnie: 14

clemont: 21

I don't own pokemon but the plot is own by me.

Nowadays ash ketchum is staying in kalos .he is having a vacation in lumio city with clemont and bonnie. clemont is very busy in his jeam today.

So bonnie and ash is hanging out.

After walking a long way ash became tired and said: take a break and sit somewhere….bonnie said:okey.

While they were looking for a place to sit bonnie exclaimed with joy to see aria the kalos queen.

Bonnie said: it's aria.

Ash said : where….?

Bonnie said: this way…did you saw…?

Ash said : why she has so many bodyguards?

Bonnie said: ash don't you know why?

Ash said: no bonnie.

Bonnie said: they are when they are out oficialy they need why they keep guards around them. But its not depends on the star.

Ash said: I also want to keep guards around me when I became the pokemon master .

Bonnie said: bet you will.

After some time in pokemon center.

today the pokemon center is full with peple. not everyone got a seat. but luckily ash and bonnie got one for. there was a seat beside eating someone came and asked for the seat which was empty beside ash and bonnie let her to sit there.

Bonnie shouted and said: aria!

Aria said: please don't I request.

Bonnie said: sorry aria.

Aria said: its okey. don't scream my name and you can call me way no one will recognize me.

Bonnie said: okey, ariana.

Aria said: thanks for letting me to sit here.

Bonnie said : iyou don't have to thank me. we saw you a little while ago so where are all your guards?

Aria said: the thing is I don't like being surround with my manager told me to keep a guard.

Ash said: it must be very nice to be famous ?

Aria said: it's really a very hard ash, bonnie will you join me to my beach house? Please don't say no. it will be fun the thing is I hate to go alone.

Bonnie said: of course we will go with you.

Ash said : but clemont…?

Bonnie interrupted and said: ash….aria the kalos queen is offering us to go along with her to a won't ever got a chance get like this . no matter what happends we will go for sure. Leave everything to me.

After sometime

Bonnie went to wash room. That moment ash and aria were alone

Ash said: is it okey for the kalos queen to hang out with us?

Aria said: what do you all think me? I was once a person like not that long that I became the kalos queen.

Ash said: okey.i got it.i am very impressed that you think like that.

Aria said: by the way I didn't even asked your name yet .i met your friends few weeks ago but you were not there for some reason. so whats your name?

That moment ash moved his hand infront of her for handshake.

Ash said:I am ash ketchum.i am from palet town which is located in kanto region.

Aria was a little hesitate to handshake with him but after a while she also moved his her hand for handshake.

Aria thought: (his hand is so warm.i never felt anything like that with anyone.)

Ash said: aria…where have you lost?

Aria said:sorry. Anyways are you a trainer?

Ash said: yeah.i am a pokemon trainer.i want to be the pokemon master.i wish to win the kalos league.

Aria said : then oneday you will be the champion and I will be the kalos queen.

In the evening 

Aria was in her room with her best friend who is also her name is sally.

Sally said: aria, what are you thinking? It's rare to see you lost.

Ariana said: sally, you wont believe what happened today…today I met someone… you know for the first time I felt like not to let him go. when I handshaked with him I felt very warm and …just something unusual happened…

Sally said: gal,are you finally falling for ? tell me don't hide it from me.

Aria said:nothing is like that. So who is this guy whom for our greatest kalos queen has fallen? Is he someone who is famous in the whole world?

Aria said: he is not famous I know he will do his best and win the kalos league and be the most famous person.

Sally said: what are you saying aria? Do you have a fever or something? what kind of silly things are you saying? Its so unlike you…

Aria said: who said that….? I am fine and change the way you are talking…?

Sally said: is it because you are missing him?

Aria said: nothing is like that.

Sally said : no need to shy.

Aria said: I am not shying.. and leave me alone for sometime.

Next day in the morning

Aria is very excited to see is looking very handsome in his new shirt. bonnie was also them. will her crush turn into love?

Stay tuned to know how aria will make him her beloved love…


End file.
